<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tranquil by prdsdefsus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23890186">Tranquil</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/prdsdefsus/pseuds/prdsdefsus'>prdsdefsus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Moment where You and Me, Became Us [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Erotica, M/M, Tbh i only put that tag so u know that these bois are basically college students in this series lmao</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:01:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>371</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23890186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/prdsdefsus/pseuds/prdsdefsus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yeonjun is always full of surprise.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>choi yeonjun/choi soobin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Moment where You and Me, Became Us [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1298513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tranquil</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Damn it's been a while since the last time I updated this series huh... this is just a quick writing i did in my priv lmao and this was based on that one time where yj suddenly bit onto sb's hair during their vlive haha</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yeonjun just wanted to let everyone know that Soobin is very ticklish while gliding his hand down to Soobin's back, rubbing them there to feel the soft skin layered by his dark fabric. </p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun usually would laugh everytime he jokes around with his friends like that. But at that time, he didn't laugh. He only stared with total silence at Soobin who immediately complained about how Yeonjun is always full of surprise. </p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun doesn't mind, because it is true.</p><p> </p><p>It is true that he is full of surprise. </p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun could tell from the way Soobin's breath hitches every time he palms his toned abs down there. He could tell from the way Soobin twitches every time he leaves dark purple marks on his velvet thigh. He could tell from the way Soobin grips his blue ocean lock hard every time he kisses him senseless, leaving him a shivering mess on the hard and cheap mattress in their dorm. </p><p> </p><p>Soobin would always look dazed when Yeonjun finally breaks the kiss, then lets his hands roam on Yeonjun's back, feeling the naked sweaty skin under his wide palms. Rubbing here and there as if it could cast a spell on Yeonjun so he would kiss him passionately again; getting so desperate for more fiery touches from Yeonjun.</p><p> </p><p>"Want you," Soobin gasps. The galaxy in his eyes is ethereal, looking up to Yeonjun's dark and full of lust ones. His arms slowly draping toward Yeonjun's neck, pulling him into a warm embrace and whispers onto his ears;</p><p> </p><p>"Want you to be inside, my alpha."</p><p> </p><p>And just like that, Yeonjun fucks him hard afterward.</p><p> </p><p>Soobin's long limbs are bent forcefully so Yeonjun could thrust his hips better, angling his cock to give intense friction. His head is filled with Soobin calling him 'alpha', the strongest pack in a group of wolves, makes the pride inside him rising as he keeps ramming into Soobin merciless. Listening to Soobin's sweet and addictive moans spilling out of his lips while gripping onto his wrists roughly, wanting Soobin to be pinned down beneath.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah," Yeonjun exhales. Voice dropping octaves due things he has in his mind and continues; </p><p> </p><p>"Gonna fuck you so good to the point you're going insane."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yaaay congratz you've reached the end. Tell me what you think about it! <a href="https://twitter.com/babutubatu?s=09">❤</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>